Stuck With Each Other
by Unfading Beauty
Summary: Have you imagine being left behind by your tourist bus and getting stuck with a conceited guy? Just what in hell will happen once you realize, you are falling in love with him in just a small amount of time you spent with him? AU. Three-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer: Everything is mine, except the fact that Higuchi owns every character.

**W**riter's Note: Hello to everyone! This is my first time writing a three-shot, so I'm not sure if any of you will like it. On the other hand, this is my third story! I'm thankful for those who are reading and reviewing my story, _Think About Love,_ so I dedicate this to all of you. I also need someone to beta-read my works so if anyone is interested to lend me a hand, please PM me! I badly need someone to look for my errors.

I accept constructive criticism. :D

**Stuck With Each Other**

_**Stuck No. 1: Bad Guy**_

**U**nfading _B_eauty

Ω∆Ω

It was a pleasant day. It was enough for a good travel to some places. A certain brunette with her floral sleeveless shirt, denim shorts, flip flops, big sunglasses, and hair tied up messily went in the bus. She scanned the vacant seats until she decided to sit beside a cute girl.

"Can I?" She asked the girl.

The girl looked up at her, "Oh sure!" she replied with a smile.

When the brunette was about to take a seat, someone pushed her aside, and caused her to fall back. She looked for the one who pushed her and saw a raven haired guy with his sunglasses on and his tongue out. She glared at the lad but she just got ignored by him.

"Look here, I saw that seat first!" She yelled.

"So?" Replied the lad nonchalantly.

"So? What the hell is wro—"

_Everyone, please take your seats. We will move in a minute._

Their tourist guide said, cutting the brunette. The brunette sighed and just sat at the back of the bus with a pout. She murmured different things about the lad that made her seatmates looked at her indifferently.

Her name is Mikan Sakura. A seventeen year old gal who planned to had a tour for the first time of her life. And yet her first time was not so good because of that certain damn raven haired guy. She was planning to be friends with the cute girl, but he ruined it. She shrugged her shoulders, placed her head by the window, and closed her eyes.

øøø

The bus was on the zigzag road at its normal speed. The people on the bus were listening to their tourist guide as she explained the mountains around them. Until the bus driver saw a gasoline station. The driver told the tourist guide to announce that everyone will have a break by the station. Then the bus stopped.

A raven haired guy woke up by the sudden stop. He removed the earphones in his ears and inspected the place. Then he suddenly had the urged to go to the comfort room, so he stood up and went out of the parked bus. But out of the blue, someone tripped him. Though, he was able to maintain his balance. He spun his head back and saw a brunette girl who laughed at him.

Ah, that was the girl he pushed before. He just smirked and proceeded to his destination. He could feel the irritated girl behind him. After all, that was one of his skills; to annoy people.

He is Natsume Hyuuga, eighteen years old. He was actually enjoying this trip even if it was his first time traveling alone. Thanks to that brunette, his reason to completely enjoy the whole travel. Looks like his best friend finally gave him a good way to get pleasure from his work.

øøø

Mikan pouted irritably with the way that guy treated her. Added the fact that his face did not fall on the floor when she did her best to trip him! Oh, how unfair. But she just couldn't give up. She looked sideways to search for something. Then a pail of water caught her eyes. She walked towards the man holding the pail.

"Hi. I have a little favor." She said flirtingly with her eyes blinking.

øøø

After he looked at his reflection to the mirror, he walked behind a random guy to go out of the comfort room. All of a sudden, water was splashed on the guy's face. Natsume was taken aback and speechless at the now drenched man.

"Dude, are you alright?" Natsume asked, trying his best not to laugh.

"Who the hell did this?" The man shouted but when Natsume looked in front, he saw no one.

"Hey, maybe it was the rain?" The man looked at Natsume angrily then stomped his feet into his car.

"I was kidding and pissing you off, sir." Natsume snickered at his own prank. He practically praised his bullshit attitude.

"Uh," A small voice caught Natsume's attention. "I hope he was fine…"

Natsume raised his brow to the voice. A girl went out behind of the door of the comfort room. "You did that?" Natsume asked her.

"It was supposed to be you!" She wailed and threw the pail angrily. "Revenge for what you did before in the bus."

"Whatever." Natsume walked ahead of Mikan towards the bus with both of his hand at the back of his head.

Mikan heaved a sigh for the umpteenth time and decided to just buy some foods in the shop.

øøø

Natsume went to take a seat and listened to his iPod once again. He tucked his hand to his pocket to see his phone but he felt nothing in his pocket. His heart beat stopped for awhile as he stood up and searched all over his seat. The girl who was sitting beside him looked at her in curiosity.

"Is there something wrong?" The girl asked worriedly.

"M-my phone…Ruka will kill me…" His eyes widened as he realized where he came from. "Damn! Comfort room!"

_We will go in a minute, please take your seats._

The tourist guide stated. But Natsume ignored it and ran out of the bus to the comfort room. He slammed the door and kicked the cubicles' doors one by one. Well, he forgot the cubicle that he went into last time. And because he was _so_ lucky, his phone was in the hands of some random guy by now. That was because he couldn't find it. He walked out of the comfort room while rubbing his forehead. Surely, Ruka, his best friend will kill him.

He raised his head only to see the bus which has started to leave the station.

"_Fuck_."

"OH MY EFFING GODDD!" He turned to his left and saw Mikan dropping her snacks. She ran as fast as she could to catch the bus but it went faster making her unable to catch it and got tripped by a stone.

People started to gather to have a great look at the poor Mikan on the road. She cried hard and scratched her head annoyingly. People murmured things about pitying her and some were wondering if someone knows her. And guess what, our Natsume knows her although not personally.

Natsume turned his back and pretended that he does not know Mikan for he didn't want to be related to a stupid girl. "Oh my, I think she's bleeding!" An old woman said and made Natsume stop as well as frown. "Someone should help her! What a poor girl." The old woman continued with matching Mikan's bawl as a background.

"Fine, fine! Geez! I'll help her!" The old woman was startled by the sudden outburst of Natsume while he launched towards Mikan. He stopped and looked down at her. "Oi."

Mikan stared at Natsume and sniffed. Natsume gazed to her bleeding knee as he bent down to her. "You were left behind too?" She asked between sobs.

"If you still plan to see tomorrow, walk out of this road." Natsume said, ignoring Mikan's obvious question. But Mikan just stared at Natsume. "What?" He asked.

"I want to!" Mikan screeched.

"Ugh, can't you speak without killing my eardrums? So what now? Don't tell me to carry you because I won't." Natsume stood up and was about to walk away but Mikan grabbed his pants and stopped him. He rolled his eyes, bent once again, cupped Mikan's back and legs, and carried her in bridal style.

"Waah!" Mikan shrieked and almost fell on the ground.

Natsume glared at her, "Keep moving and I'll throw you."

Mikan blushed to the husky voice of Natsume. She wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck as she waited till Natsume place her somewhere. Natsume did not mind the sudden action of Mikan as it was necessary or else she would fall flatly on the ground. He saw a bench on the side of the road and that was weird for him. After all, this place was full of mountains with very few houses. He placed Mikan on it and dropped his tired body too. He was catching his breath.

"Thanks," Mikan smiled at him. She looked behind him and saw that the station that they were before has nowhere to be seen. It must be hard for Natsume to carry her that far so she pulled a hanky out of her pocket and reached it to Natsume.

Natsume fixed his eyes on the hanky. "What's that?"

"A handkerchief, duh?" Mikan rolled her eyes. Natsume glared at her. She bit her lip. "I mean, wipe your sweats."

Natsume ignored her and instead, he looked up above the sky. Mikan scowled and threw her hanky on the ground as she stomped her foot on it until it was rusted. Natsume took a side glance and got scared at Mikan's angry face. Indeed, girls were scarier when they were mad.

"I never waste my energy over something useless." Natsume uttered as Mikan looked in his eyes. But, well, Natsume was _still_ wearing his sunglasses.

"Your personality reminds me of that hateful newbie model." Mikan replied, crushing the hanky by her foot as she gritted her teeth.

Natsume flinched. "Hn."

"His manager gave me this hanky. He said it was from that guy." Mikan rolled her eyes, crossing her arms with each other. "Hmmm, I think his name is…errr…somewhat N&H?" She picked up the hanky and wiggled it as she saw the engraved 'NH' on the bottom left side.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume muttered. Mikan turned to him and nodded frenziedly.

"Yeah! Natsume Hyuuga is his name! That damn newbie, I hate him! He thinks he's the most popular already! And he is a playboy! Grrr." Mikan pulled her hair out of aggravation, dropped the hanky, and stomped her foot on it for the second time.

"Tsk, it's just your opinion." Natsume replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Mikan asked angrily then sighed. "Anyway, my name is Mikan Sakura." She offered him a handshake but Natsume took no notice of her kindness. Mikan glowered at him and punched him.

"Don't act as if we're close." Natsume stated and rubbed his shoulder where Mikan punched.

"Why are you so cold?" Mikan pouted and as she was about to open her mouth to continue, her phone rang. "Oh gosh! I forgot that I have cell phone!" She pressed the answer button while Natsume shook his head in dismay. "Hello?"

"How can you be so stupid?" Natsume whispered but enough for Mikan to hear so she glared at him.

She disregarded the rudeness of Natsume, "Hotaruuu! I'm stuck with some _bad_ guy here!"

Natsume snapped. "Oi, what?"

"Where am I? Uhh, I'm near a gasoline station! Hello? Hello? Hotaru?" Mikan looked at her phone but the screen showed nothing. "Shit! No battery! Ugh!" She then smiled a little since she was able to avenge for the rudeness of Natsume by calling him as a bad guy. Yep, she thought it was already the smartest retort.

"It's my first time meeting a stupid creation." Natsume sneered at Mikan who pretended to be trying hard to figure out if her phone could be revived or not.

"And it is my first time meeting someone that whenever he opens his mouth all he says is words that annoys me to death!" She tossed the phone to Natsume and banged her nape to the bench. "Don't you have a phone?"

Natsume got choked by his saliva. "No. I don't have one." Of course he wouldn't just reveal his own stupidity to a girl whom he just called the most stupid he ever met, right? He must find who stole his phone.

"Tch, are you from province or what? Or maybe you're from Jupiter?" Mikan guffawed and slammed her hands on the bench. You couldn't blame her since it was a century where most of the people had their cellular phones and yet this guy beside her had nothing? Well, that was what she knew but Natsume actually had one. He just doesn't want to admit it.

"Find someone else to talk to, little girl." Natsume put his earphones in his ears and listened to some music. Glad that his iPod was not stolen. Although it would be a big help if his phone was with him. He could have dialed Ruka or a police station.

With that, both stayed quiet.

øøø

The bus had arrived at the last station. Ruka saw this and immediately ran to the bus. He went on it and searched for his best friend. He remembered that Natsume said he would sit to the second row, so he went to that area. But only Natsume's things were there.

The driver was about to get out when Ruka shouted, "Excuse me!" The driver stopped and turned to him while Ruka went near him. "Are you sure that the passengers are complete?"

"Not really. We usually don't check if we are complete. Why?" The driver replied as Ruka sweat dropped.

"I-I think the passengers are not complete since I only found my friend's things," Ruka showed Natsume's things to the driver, "and not my friend."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Ruka and the driver snapped their heads to the owner of the voice. "I called my friend. She was supposed to be in this bus but she said she's stuck with a bad guy."

"_Bad guy?_" Ruka and the driver asked her in chorus as if it was amusing information.

_T.B.C_


	2. Chapter 2

**D**isclaimer: Plot is mine! Characters' from Higuchi-sama!

**W**riter's Note: Thanks to the three wonderful people who reviewed this story, five great people who put this in their fave list, and four amazing people who put this in their alert list. This is a chapter dedicated to you. Please enjoy!

I accept constructive criticism. :D

**Stuck With Each Other**

_**Stuck No. 1: Story Telling**_

**U**nfading _B_eauty

Ω∆Ω

"Hey," Mikan with her eyes wide opened shook Natsume, "now that I think about it, my luggages are on the bus!"

Natsume woke up by Mikan's shook and removed his earphones. "What?"

"Gah, you are hopeless!" Mikan shook her head. "By the way, I'm bored. Can we talk about something?"

"I told you to find someone else to talk to." Natsume said.

"Oh yes, you did! But you know that it is only you and me here, right?" Mikan showed a fake smile yet inside she was burning in anger. "Whether you like it or not, I'll blab things about myself!"

"Yeah, and it does not matter if I listen to you or not." Natsume put back the earphones in his ears.

Mikan narrowed her eyes and exhaled an amount of air to ease her fury. "I just broke up with my boyfriend." Natsume took a side glance at her as she continued. "And right now I'm heartbroken. This might be a good time to let out all of my feelings even if you are not listening." She sulked.

Natsume flattened his back against the bench. He waited for Mikan to continue. He was actually listening to no music at all, and he doesn't know why he felt like he wanted to hear her stories-It was as if he would regret it.

"The reason why is nothing. Funny. He was the one who broke up with me and he said he felt suffocated around me. I don't know. Maybe it's because of my work." Mikan laughed and looked above the sky as she tried to stop her tears from coming out.

Natsume just stared at her. He wondered why Mikan would have a work when she looked young to him. "I love him so much but I said, fine let's break up. I said, after all I want to concentrate with my work." She shrugged.

Mikan looked at Natsume but he acted to be asleep on time. "That's the reason why I decided to have a nice trip. Hotaru, my best friend, she was the one who told me that traveling will be a nice way to forget about things."

She paused and was not able to stop her tears from coming out anymore. Natsume sweat dropped. It was a good thing that no one else was around or else he would be blamed about Mikan's tears. Then Mikan cleared her throat. "But being alone here with you doing nothing makes me think about those things!"

"No one else comes close to you…" Natsume sang out of the blue.

Mikan raised her eyebrow. "What?"

Natsume looked at her and took out his earphones. "What?"

"Whatever…I thought you just said an advice to me. Anyway, I haven't seen your face yet." Mikan wiped her tears away and smiled.

"I haven't seen yours too." Natsume responded.

"Haha. Never mind. Do you want to talk about something to me? Hm, I'll listen to your iPod too to be fair." Mikan stated as Natsume grinned at her.

He gave her his iPod. "Why not? Just to be fair." But he, in reality, listened to her. Though she did not know about it. Heck, he would never reveal that he listened to her.

Mikan gladly accepted the gadget and put the headset in her ears. "Ohh, what song were you listening before?"

"Huh?" Natsume went pale. "T-tonight." Sometimes, stupid person could be smart to ask questions too and caught the bright person off guard.

"Ah! By FM Static? I like that song too! But you sang _'No one else comes close to you'_ I think it's not part of the lyrics?" Mikan tilted her head as if there was a question mark on top of her head.

Natsume snapped his head to her, "I thought you didn't hear me?"

"I thought you gave me an advice via song." She replied.

"J-Just listen to the songs there." Natsume sweat dropped.

Mikan giggled and played a song. "Sure!"

"If you talked about your love story, then to be fair, I'll tell you about mine too." Natsume gazed at Mikan as she swayed her head from left to right. "Damn, this is my first time I talk to person whom I just met. Not to mention a girl."

Mikan let out a small smile and lowered the volume of the music. She knew that it was not fair for Natsume if he did not heard her story before while she would hear his, but she just couldn't help it. He was a mystery to her.

"And I'm like a crazy man talking to someone who's not even listening." Natsume shook his head and laughed at himself. Certainly, he was crazy because Mikan could actually hear him.

Mikan pulled her lips to a smile. "Hmmmm~"

"I had a girlfriend. She was a model and absolutely famous. But she's a model in France. Due to her work, she broke up with me. There was a time when we had a scandal and some of her clients turned her down so she blamed everything to me." Natsume sighed and twirled his fingers with each other. "I was no one back then..."

"Tataraparap…" Mikan hymned the song that she had been listening in a low volume. She stared at Natsume in pity, wondered what he meant at the latter part of his statement. He looked back at her. She immediately turned her head away. "Lalalala…"

"She's my first girlfriend and I haven't got one after her." He added, "But everyone said I have many girlfriends."

Mikan raised her brow and sang, "Cause you're hot and yeah yeah~" She wanted to laugh but she couldn't. People wouldn't say things if they didn't see anything unless everyone lied or wanted you to fall in your career. But then again, showbiz is an almost a dirty world. People in it are like crabs: Never want someone to climb up before them.

"My best friend told me to have a trip and my ex-girlfriend is actually his cousin. So he felt responsible for what his cousin did. I was extremely in loved with her so forgetting her is kind of hard at my part." Natsume scratched his head. He looked at Mikan who was pretending that she didn't hear anything. He pulled the earphone out of her ear.

"H-hey!" Mikan snatched the earphone back. "What? You're done?"

"Not really," he said, "I have a lo—"

Water dropped on Natsume's arms and caused his sentence to be cut. The drizzle came as Mikan instantly put the iPod in her pocket. She stood up and was about to find a place that can avoid the drizzle but Natsume stayed.

"You have problems?" Natsume asked.

Mikan nodded. "Of course, tell me who doesn't."

"Then let's wash it away." He smirked and pulled Mikan at the center of the road.

"E-eh? How about your iPod? And what if car comes out?" Mikan blinked a lot. What was this man thinking?

"Forget about it. Just scream out loud." Natsume replied as the drizzle became rain. "Come out rain!"

Mikan smiled then laughed. "You are crazy."

Together of them were soaked by the hard rain. Mikan jumped around with her arms wide opened while Natsume looked up above the sky with his eyes closed. They let the water ran down to their skin as if their problems escaped out of their bodies. Screaming was able to help the rain too in removing their problems.

øøø

While Natsume and Mikan were enjoying the fall of the rain, Ruka was in the police station. He was with this short raven haired girl who had the idea of asking the police for help. Maybe for others it was too much for them to worry with their friends, but for them Mikan and Natsume are _very_ important people.

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka whispered to the officer.

The officer got choked by his own saliva. "N-Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Yes, officer," Ruka paused, "that's why you _need_ to find him."

"Excuse me," The girl butted in and made the officer with Ruka spun their heads to her. She continued, "Can I ask you to find my friend too, officer?" She gave him a piece of paper. The officer turned pale when he saw what was written on the paper, but before the officer nod his head in comprehension she turned to Ruka. "And you,"

"Me. What about me?" Ruka sweat dropped. This girl looked vicious to him and she's like Natsume's lass version.

"Did you ever think about calling your friend? Ever since I saw you, you never touch your phone." The girl stated unequivocally.

Ruka blinked his eyes. "Now that you bring up…"

øøø

"Phew, that was awesome!" Mikan chirped, raised her fist above, and laughed chaotically. She shook her head then twisted her long curly brown hair.

"So what happened to my iPod?" Natsume asked while rubbing his raven hair.

Mikan giggled. "Have a guess."

"Gone. I know." He rolled his eyes.

Mikan put out her tongue like a child and brought the iPod out of her pocket. "Let's see if it died."

Mikan pushed the power button as Natsume took a side glance. Both were nervous and hoped to see the iPod come back to life. Since, well, iPod is an expensive gadget. The two gulped and waited for the gadget to light.

Suddenly, light came through it. Natsume heaved a big sigh while Mikan grinned as wide as she could. Because of her uber delight she couldn't help but throw herself to Natsume. Natsume wasn't able to process in his head what just happened. Then from nowhere, a song played loudly and surprised Mikan. She instantly unclasped her arms on Natsume's neck and turned bright red.

"I-I'm sorry, I acted without thinking." She scratched her head awkwardly.

"Hn." Replied Natsume. He may possibly sound as if he was calm, but in reality he was shocked. This is the first time that he let an unfamiliar person hug him.

They mutually stayed silent.

_Say you'll stay don't come here and go like you do._

_Sway my way; yeah I need to know all about you._

_Say you'll stay don't come here and go like you do._

_Sway my way; yeah I need to know all about you._

Mikan forgot to turn the iPod off and the song was the only one that could ease the tension between them. She then smiled at herself. This is the first time that she hugged a person besides Hotaru and her ex-boyfriend. Nevertheless, she didn't feel unhappy.

She finally turned the music off. Natsume spun his head to her. He saw her, eyes closed, air swayed her hair, and felt loosen up. "It's silly but I fell in love with a stranger~" She sang with pure feelings.

"Really?" Natsume asked, half laughing.

"No. I mean, not you. I just had an idea to what words I shall add to the latest song that I composed." Mikan smiled and rubbed her nose. She blew amount of air on her hands and wiped it with each other.

Natsume removed his denim jacket and threw it on Mikan's hands. Mikan looked at her dubiously then before she could talk, Natsume looked at her and said, "If you don't want it just say so."

"I haven't talked yet." Mikan raised her brow then grabbed Natsume's jacket. "Ahh, it's warm even if it's wet."

Natsume let out a yawn as Mikan talked again. "Maybe it is bec—" When Mikan looked at Natsume, his eyes were closed already. "Tch, I haven't even asked what's your name yet you're asleep? Gah." She smiled and touched his hands. They were cold so Mikan held it tighly.

She can't understand. Is he rude or gentle?

øøø

"Hello?" Ruka waited for the other line to reply. He dialed Natsume's number.

_Who's this?_

The other line said. It was an unfamiliar voice and Ruka was certain of that. "Who's this?" Ruka asked.

_No, who is this? You are the one calling my phone so it's your obligation to answer me, dummy._

Ruka got stunned. This is obviously not Natsume. "Uh, c-can I be your call mate?" It's better to be friends. He was sure that Natsume's phone got stolen by this guy on the other line.

_Hmm, sure! Right, I need money, so can you lend me? Meet me! Where do you live?_

He heard this kind of people in news. They're a gang who stole money or valuable things by meeting a phone pal. "Why not? Let's meet at 24th Avenue here in Nagoya."

_Cool! I'm here at Nagoya, 5pm sharp._

The other line dropped the call as Ruka smirked then frown. Bingo, he was here at Nagoya. Proves that he stole the phone from Natsume and that Natsume was in Nagoya too. He may get Natsume's phone back, but can he still find Natsume? "Geez, always a trouble to society."

The police were already looking for Natsume and the friend of the girl who got all this brilliant idea. He didn't know who was the other one missing besides Natsume but the police said there's a high possibility that both of them were together right now. He hoped that the other party was not Natsume's fan girl or something.

"I'm Imai Hotaru. I suppose you're Ruka Nogi?" Ruka was startled by the sudden utter of the short haired girl beside him.

"Yeah." He said and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Natsume Hyuuga's manager." Hotaru beamed sweetly. Somehow, Ruka didn't find Hotaru's smile a good thing. He sweat dropped.

And how in hell did she know that he is Natsume's manager?

_T.B.C_


End file.
